


First Kiss

by HinaSohma



Series: Phanfiction [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short drabble about Dan and Phil's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am, so it's very short. But I may write more Phan stuff if there is interest.

Dan had trouble the first few times he stayed over at Phil's. Sure, they were friends and all, and maybe he wanted more, but it was all so strange. He would be laying on the couch, quiet radiating through the house, and it would hit him. This was Phil Lester's couch. Phil Lester of AmazingPhil. 

London was notorious for its cold, rainy weather. The boys had decided to share a bed. The apartment was freezing and the heat was out. A mound of blankets held the shivering boys as they cuddled close - fully dressed. Dan couldn't believe it. The two had just gotten comfortable when he burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Phil had demanded, looking at his best friend. He was certain the other was making fun of his choice in blankets. Hey, they were gifts! And keeping the pair warm. 

"I never thought I would be cuddled up against Internet hottie Phil Lester." Dan murmured, looking at the other. It was dark, since their entire bodies were engulfed in blankets - head to toe. 

"Oh, hush." Phil scolded softly. If there had been any light, Dan would have seen the huge blush on his cheeks. 

"I mean it." Dan said, lacking his usual teasing tone. Hushed and serious, leaning into to the male's face, even if neither could see. His hand found the older's hip pulling him close. Dan found his lips next, and the warmth of his blush as they kissed could have melted the tundra. 

Thank God for that cold British weather.


End file.
